iJONAS
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: The iCarly gang get transferred to Horace Mantis Academy. full summary inside : read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

1**Hey hey my readers here's the summary for my JONAS/iCarly fic. I hope you like it :)**

(Summary) Carly Sam and Freddie get transferred to Horace Mantis Academy. Sam and Carly's favorite band JONAS goes there. When Carly meets JONAS their stylist/best friend and their number one super fan she realizes that her best friends have feelings for each other as well. Her work is cut out for her seeing as her couples refuse to see the truth. While she's working so hard will she see that her curly haired heart throb of a partner in crime is in love with her? Who knows?

****************

"**I can't believe we're here!" I sang as Sam Freddie and I opened the doors and walked in.**

"**I can't believe you've made me wear a uniform!" Sam said looking at the uniform I'd had to force her into.**

"**Sam at least I didn't make you wear a skirt." I told her as I dragged her to our lockers.**

"**Oh I would have paid to see that!" Freddie said opening his locker and putting in his books.**

"**Well I would have paid to have seen your mummy's reaction** **when she found out you were moving to New Jersey with Spencer and Carly's grad dad I bet she started shouting something like 'MY LITTLE FREDDIE'S ALL GROWN UP!'" Sam taunted.**

"**She was actually pretty cool with it." Freddie replied starting to get worked up.**

"**Yeah right Benson!" Sam shouted "You're mother couldn't be cool even if you found some nerdy way to freeze her!"**

**Great first day at a new school and they were already arguing.**

"**Why me?" I asked no-one in particular.**

"'**cause you're friends with to people who refuse to admit they love each other?" someone offered from beside me.**

"**What??" I asked turning to the person. "Oh hey you're Nick Lucas" I said I'd have gotten more excited** **but you try to be excited when you're two best friends are tearing each others throats out (not literally they never ever came to blows (what does that saying even mean?))**

"**Yeah I am. And trust me those two are in love I should know I hang around with Joe and Stella they are always like that. I beat they are sometimes really sweet to each other at times to?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Then they're in love the worst part about Joe and Stella? They both know they like each other but won't do anything about it!"**

"**Hmm would you care to play matchmaker Nick?" I asked.**

"**Yes I would Carly."**

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**I'm a huge fan of iCarly you're awesome by the way." **

"**Aw thanks." I said. "Well we can play match maker after I break up this fight."**

**I reached into my bag and pulled out my pink spray bottle. Nick gave me a questioning look.**

"**It's works on cats and apparently teenagers in denial." I pushed through the small crowd that had gathered around them and pointed it first at Freddie then at Sam.**

"**Carly!" Sam shouted.**

"**You bought that stupid thing with you? We aren't cats!" Freddie shouted.**

"**Well I thought new environment I'll need this. Now shut up and stop arguing!"**

"**Sorry Carly." they said in unison.**

**I turned to the crowd.**

"**Fights over! Get going!" I shouted when no one moved I squirted a few people with the bottle. They mumbled and started walking off.**

"**You know Carly I think I'll need one of those." Nick said pointing at my bottle.**

"**Yeah it's helpful. Let's get going I've got maths."**

"**Oh me to. We can plan."**

"**I shouldn't I am terrible at maths I need to pay attention."**

"**Oh well. Can I entertain myself by watching your amusing little friends argue?"**

"**Oh yeah the whispered fights are the best." I laughed.**

*************************

**So what do you think? Should I continue it? **


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hey I know no-one's read this yet but hope you enjoy the new chapter of iJONAS.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly and if I own JONAS Joe and Stella would have gotten together at the end of Bands Best Friend** **or at the latest The Three Musketeers and Kevin and Macy would have got together at the end of Chasing The Dream. Oh and if I owned JB I would have gone to their concert along time ago :-)**

******************

"**Ugh I hate math" I groaned as we left the classroom of evil.**

"**Who doesn't?" Nick asked from beside me **

"**Math nerds?" I offered.**

"**You mean Freddie?" Sam asked appearing beside me.**

"**I am not a Math Nerd Sam!" Freddie said angrily.**

"**Oh yeah you're an AV Nerd!"**

**They started to argue again. I turned to Nick.**

"**Nick if I asked you to kill me would you?"**

"**Um no if I did that I'd have to plot on my own." **

"**Fine lets go plot."**

"**Aren't you going to stop them?"**

"**Nah sometimes they can get over arguments on their own."**

**Then I heard another set of raised voices coming from the end of the hall way we were walking down.**

"**Oh great now they're arguing!" Nick cried. "I am not going to stop them this time!"**

"**Fine I'll do it lets see if the spray bottle works on them." I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall to the little group at the end.**

"**Alright guys break it up!" I said loudly. They ignored me.**

"**Nick best way to get them to shut up?"**

"**Go for the hair."**

"**What about Joe?"**

"**Go for the hair."**

**I laughed turned to the two arguing infront of me I aimed the bottle at Joe's hair and squirted I did the same to the blonde girl (who I expected was Stella)**

"**Ahh! NOT THE HAIR!!!!!" Joe shouted covering his head.**

"**My hair!!" Stella shouted.**

**I turned to Nick.**

"**And that's how you do that." I said giving him a high five.**

"**Um aren't you Carly? As in iCarly?" A voice asked shyly.**

"**You know I think it is Mace." **

**I looked at the two brunettes leaning against the lockers looking at me. One was Nick's brother Kevin the other I have no idea.**

"**Yeah I am. Who are you?" I asked politely putting the spray bottle in my bag.**

"**I'm Macy JONAS's number 1 super fan and president of the JONAS fan club."**

"**Oh my gosh the Macy Misa who runs the most amazing JONAS fansite?"**

**I heard Nick snicker beside me.**

"**Hey I girl can look at fansites for here favourite band and that's the best one there is!" I said defensively.**

**He still laughed so I grabbed the spray bottle an pointed it at him. His eyes widened and he turned and ran. **

"**Yeah you better run!" I shouted before running after him.**

********************

**Well I think it was okay what do you think? Well we're going to have matchmaking soon and I might rope in Frankie to give them a hand. Why? Because Frankie is awesome!**

**Thanks for reading if you do :)**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Hey reader (or readers what ever) I'm bringing the two greatest people ever into the story now Frankie and Spencer!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own never have never will but seriously if I owned Sam and Freddie would be together already :)**

************************

"**Carly I know someone who can help us plot!" Nick said as he waited next to my locker.**

"**Really? Me to!"**

"**Cool who?"**

"**My brother Spencer. Who've you got?"**

"**My little brother Frankie"**

"**Cool do you want me to bring Spencer over?"**

**We'd planned to go to Nick's house cause Sam and Freddie lived at my house but Joe and Stella we're going clothes shopping.**

"**Yeah that'd be easier. Oh and I think we need to help Kevin to."**

"**Why ?"**

"'**cause earlier Macy hit him over the head with a hockey stick and he stared after her dreamily and went 'Macy pretty' before passing out." **

"**Okay first: ow. Second: Awww so cute!" I said pulling out my phone and texting Spencer to meet me at Nick's house because we needed his help.**

"**Now Nick Frankie? Normal genius or evil genius?" I asked slamming my locker and walking out the front doors of the school.**

"**Evil genius."**

"**Awesome." I said smiling**

****************************

**K this chapter more them planning to bring Kacy into the mix hope you liked it anyway though I'll try to update it soon :) in the words of Dave the Laugh 'I'm away laughing on a fast camel (Confessions of Georgia Nicholson)**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Hey hey so you're probably wondering why I'm writing for this story mare than (at the minute) Samderella. Well I've got a mini writers block for that so I'll update this till an idea pops into my head :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything. Right Carls and Frankie?**

**Carly: Right.**

**Frankie: No you don't own anything.**

**Me: I don't even own the blowing up of the sculpture with Frankie and Spencer that belongs to SamanthaFenton (I swear you are in my dedications a lot leave me alone stalker! XD lolz just kidding seriously Samderella would have ended ages ago if you hadn't reviewed it so thanks!) **

**ENJOY!!!! (woah sounded like spencer then XD)**

**************************

"**Frankie! You here?" Nick called as he opened the door.**

**Okay his house rocks it's got fire poles! I know fire poles!**

"**What up Nick? Who's she?" Frankie asked appearing around the corner.**

"**I'm Carly." I said.**

"**Carls could you help me with this?" Spencer called.**

"**Is it made by you and electrical?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then no!" Nick looked at me. "What him and electric doesn't mix."**

"**Ahhh it caught fire!!!" Spencer shouted.**

"**Seriously that's so cool!" Frankie shouted before running outside.**

"**Um should we help him?" Nick asked.**

**I shook my head and dropped onto a chair. "He'll put it out on his own."**

**Nick sat in the chair across from me.**

"**So how do we get your amusing little friends together?"**

"**Hmm well... um... I got nothing. You?" I asked.**

"**Well we could no... We could tell them... Oh! We can make em jealous!"**

"**Duh!" I said "I could flirt with Freddie it would completely weird him out and make Sam super jealous!"**

"**Why have you got to flirt with Freddie?" Nick asked an emotion I didn't recognize flashed across his face.**

"**Well I'm the only girl who could flirt with Freddie who Sam wouldn't beat up." I explained.**

"**Okay then." **

"**NICK YOU HAVE GOTTA SEE THIS! THERE IS A GIANT A ON FIRE IN THE GARDEN!"**

"**MY GIANT A? SPENCER!" I shouted jumping up and running out side. **

**Sure enough my giant A that Spencer had rebuilt was on fire.**

"**Great!" I shouted.**

**Nick ran out with a hose and put it out.**

"**Thanks Nick." I said staring at my now burnt giant A**.

"**Spence what were you trying to do?" I asked **

"**Make the A's move." **

**I shook my head.**

"**So what do you need?" **

"**Nick you explain I gotta plan how to 'flirt' with Freddie." I shuddered slightly.**

**______________________________________________**

"**Hey Freddie." I said walking up to him.**

"**Hey Carls."**

"**I gotta say Freddie you're looking real good today." I practically purred.**

**Sam just came around the corner and saw us cool.**

"**So Freddie I was wondering if that offer to go out with you was still available." I asked.**

"**W-w-well u-u-u-uh." He stammered.**

"**No Carls it's not." Sam said.**

"**Why not?" I asked faking anger.**

"**Cause w-w-well i-i-I was g-g-going t-t-to-"** **she stuttered.**

"**Sam? Where you going to ask freddie something?" I asked innocently.**

"**Uh well um yeah I was going t-to ask the dork i-i-if maybe he wanted to g-g-go for a smoothie or something later." She stammered blushing.**

"**He'd love to!" I smiled and pushed Freddie towards Sam.**

"**What the -?" Sam asked before I skipped away.**

"**Nick! Phase one of plan match maker is complete! But I don't think everyone else will be that easy seeing as Sam was already going to ask him out."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**Well Sam asked if Freddie wanted to go for a smoothie I smiled and said 'he'd love to' pushed him at her then ran away" I said happily.**


	5. Chapter 5

1**So I've been checking the misc tv shows archive and there is a severe lack of new Kacy stories it's all Nacy. I've got nothing against Nacy I just like Kacy more. Sorry Nacy lovers. So I'm bringing my Kacy part forward well this is just planning for it :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING if I did do you seriously think I'd be writing FAN fiction's?**

********************

"**Oh I'm so sorry!" Macy gasped quickly backing up from Kevin and stepping on Joe's foot in the process. "Oh Joe I'm sorry!" then she stepped on Kevin's feet again. "Oh My God I'm so so sorry Kevin!"**

**I sighed and grabbed Macy shoulders "Macy breath!" I said in the calming way Stella had taught me. "By the way Nick where's Stella?"**

"**I'm here sorry! I was modifying Sam's jacket." Stella shouted running down the hall way towards us.**

"**About time I was getting cold!" Sam said taking the jacket from Stella.**

"**Yeah right Sam I doubt that seeing as you're practically glued to Freddie." I said laughing.**

**Sam blushed and muttered. "Shut up Shay." before putting her jacket on.**

"**Oh my god Sam it's got pink on!" I joked.**

"**Once again shut up Shay."**

**Everyone burst out laughing until Macy said she had to leave she turned and hit Kevin over the head with her baseball bat.**

"**Macy pretty." He said dreamily before dropping to the floor.**

"**Oh my god I'm sorry! I'll just go so I can't hurt the rest of you!" Macy said running down the hall oblivious to the fact Kevin had just called her pretty.**

"**Okay they need help." I said to Nick as I helped him pull Kevin up.**

"**Oh My Gosh look a otter playing the trumpet!" Nick shouted.**

"**What? Where?" Kevin asked his head shooting up.**

"**Works every time."**

"**Dude if you like her ask her out!" Joe said.**

"**What? I don't like Macy! What gave you that idea?" Kevin asked his voice getting higher with every word he spoke. He coughed and stood up "I gotta go see ya." He said before running off.**

"**Hey Kevin!" I shouted "You're class is that way!" I pointed in the opposite direction he was going.**

"**Oh yeah it is." He said laughing and running in the opposite direction.**

"**Okay we seriously need to help him." I said sighing.**

"**I know it's getting worse." Nick said agreeing with me.**

"**I can't believe Macy didn't hear him call her pretty." Stella sighed running a hand through her hair. "If she hadn't been so freaked out she would have heard and they'd be together."**

"**I have an idea!" Freddie said.**

"**What?" We all asked quickly turning to him.**

"**Well you say if Macy heard him call her pretty they'd probably get together so we just get Kevin to tell us what he thinks of Macy and let Macy hear."**

"**Freddie usually I'd be telling you you're a genius but how the heck are we going to get Macy to hear it?" I asked.**

"**We could um ah I see the problem."**

"**Wait I got it! Stella remember when Fiona asked you what you loved about Joe?" Nick asked turning to Stella who blushed at the thought.**

"**Yes. What about that skunk bag?"**

"**Hey!" Joe said.**

"**I was talking about Fiona."**

"**Oh okay then."**

"**Well whatever what if we got someone to pretend to like Kevin but when Macy gets jealous and ask's what she loves about Kevin we can get the girl to ask Macy what she loves about Kevin." Nick said in a rush.**

"**Nick you're a genius!" I exclaimed happily. **

**Then the bell rang.**

"**Well come on Nick we've got a free period we can plan." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him away to the nearest empty classroom.**

**(Stella's POV I know I'm doing it from someone else's POV! I'm excited to!)**

"**Do you think Carly's noticed Nick likes her yet?" Sam asked me as we walked with Freddie to our English lesson.**

"**Nope she's to busy getting Kevin and Macy together to notice anything. But I know Nick loves her."**

"**Say what? Loves?" Sam said shocked.**

"**Please Sam haven't you noticed that Nick smiles properly when Carly is with him? He only smiles when he really really likes or loves someone." I told her.**

"**I did notice he was smiling a lot but I just thought he was happy." **

**I shook my head. "Nope he loves her."**

"**Actually Stell's he doesn't not yet." Joe said catching up with us and draping his arm over my shoulder.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well he hasn't got hundreds of pictures on the inside of his locker just one of all of us together with his arm around her shoulder."**

"**Whatever Joe." I said opening the door to the class and pushing him inside. **

**I think I might need to do a bit of matchmaking with them.**

*********************

**Wow that ending seems a bit suckish but I was trying to make it a bit obvious that Carly was being blind and not noticing Nick likes her I wanted everyone else to know except Carly. And I thought Stella seem's like the kind of person who'd start matchmaking. So hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Soooo hey hey well this is the newest chapter of iJONAS (obviously) Hope you enjoy it you better 'cause it's Kacy!!! YAY for Kacy!!**

**Disclaimer: Wow I understand why people get so annoyed writing these. Don't own never have never will.**

***********************

"**So you'll do it?" I asked Wendy. Yep I'd had her brought in from Seattle. Well I needed someone I knew but Kevin and Macy didn't cue Wendy she was happy to help.**

"**Carls I'm here aren't I? And already done the first part of the plan?" She asked.**

"**True." I said. "Okay go in there and work some magic.**

**Wendy took a deep breath before walking up to Kevin.**

"**Hey Kevy!" She said. **

"**Um hi?"**

"**Nick you know what happened last time is it working?" I asked turning to him.**

"**Well when I just checked the gossip sites half of them had 'Kevin of JONAS dates mystery girl!' as the top story. It's cool of your friend not to mind the fact that there's going to be a lot of people calling her a golddigger."**

"**Wendy's got thick skin there were rumors about her at school but she just laughed them off." I explained as I watched Macy pretty go through about fifteen shades of red in anger.**

"**Ooh Macy's getting jealous time for us to intervene." Nick said. I nodded and we walked in.**

"**Wendy! Imagine seeing you here!" I said in mock suprise. **

"**Carly Shay who knew you'd make such good looking friends here!" She said shooting Kevin a flirty look.**

**Macy growled and dropped the baseball bat she was holding right on Joe's foot.**

"**Ow!" he shouted grabbing his foot.**

"**Well I gotta go. See ya later Kevy." She added before walking quickly away.**

"**Um guys? What just happened?" Kevin asked looking completely confused.**

"**I'll tell you what happened! You got a secret girlfriend and didn't tell me! Jerk!" Macy yelled grabbing her baseball bat and swinging her bag onto her shoulder before stomping off.**

"**Mace? Macy wait up!" Kevin shouted running after her. "Macy please I don't like her!"**

"**Oh really? Then do tell who **_**do **_**you like?" Macy snapped turning towards him to glare.**

"**Um I-I-I- I can't tell you." Kevin said hanging his head sadly.**

"**Well until you do consider me no longer in love with you!" Macy screamed before running away.**

"**WHAT THE- MACY WAIT!" He shouted uselessly. He turned to us. "Did she just say she loved me?" he asked his face as stunned as ours. "I barely thought she liked me as more as Kevin of JONAS."**

"**Go after her stupid!" I shouted waving my hands in a shooing motion.**

**Kevin nodded before running after her.**

"**Wow I knew Macy liked Kevin... Didn't know she loved him."**

"**I don't think Macy even knew." Wendy said appearing at my side.**

"**How can she not know she was in love with him but then scream it down the hallway?" Joe asked.**

"**Easy when you love someone sometimes you don't realize it for a long time. Take those two-" she gestured to Sam and Freddie walking in school hand in hand. "-They didn't really realize they loved each other even though everyone else knew after two weeks of them being freniemes. Macy didn't realize she loved Kevin till she thought he had got a girlfriend and she was angry so she shouted it. I bet she hasn't really realized what she said yet. She won't until Kevin gets to her." **

"**Wow Wendy that's makes sense I guess." I said thoughtfully.**

"**Guys do you think we could go check on our brother Macy may have beat him with a baseball bat." Nick said.**

"**Yeah we should check on him. He needs to be alive to record the new song tonight." Joe said.**

**I nodded and grabbed Sam's wrist dragging her and Freddie after us we turned the corner to the deserted hallway to the gym. We all froze at the end of the corridor because of what we saw. Kevin and Macy in the middle of the corridor her hands were in his hair his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.**

"**Um guys as amazing sight as this is I don't enjoy watching my brother kissing my friend so could we leave?" Joe asked awkwardly.**

"**Yeah we can leave." I said we all turned to walk away giving Nick a high five.**

"**Well phase two is complete." I said happily.**

"**I know this is working out perfectly." He said drapping his arm around my shoulders. **

*********************

**Well that's it for another chapter I'm writing about 3 more chapters then iJONAS is over :( I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I'm having trouble so they're going to be as long as I can make them hope you enjoy the rest next chapter planning for Joella YAY my other favourite couple XD **


	7. Chapter 7

Okay iJONAS readers sorry for the late update! I am so sorry! And this won't be much longer cause it's just planning for Joella and it won't be much longer aww sadness I'm finishing this and Samderella is finished :( my chapter fics are done I need to get a new chapter fic idea soon.

I was sitting on the bean bag in the middle of the new studio I'd had Spencer decorate the attic for iCarly and the new show was tonight.

"Carls! Nick's here!" Spencer shouted up the stairs.

"Okay send him up!" I said throwing my notebook to the side I'd been trying to plan how we could get Joe and Stella together but for some reason I had started doodling Nick's name a lot... weird.

"Hey Carls why are you upside down on a bean bag?"

"Trying to think of how to get Joe and Stella together and usually I get good idea's when I'm upside down." I told him grabbing my notebook and flipping to a new page.

I scribbled Joella in the middle of the page.

"Joella?" Nick asked.

"Couple name like Seddie for Sam and Freddie. And Kacy for Kevin and Macy." I told him.

"Oh." Nick said sitting next to me on another bean bag. "So you got anything?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing the only thing I can think of is locking them in that Stellavator thing."

"That won't work. We tried that. They almost kissed but mum let them out about two seconds before they did. That was an awkward week."

"Um wait! I got it! SAM!!!" I shouted the last part.

"What?" She shouted back.

"I need you to come up here right now! I have a plan!"

Sam opened the door.

"Sup?"

"Remember how we got Jake and Wendy together?"

"Yeah we sang kiss the girl."

Nick chuckled and Sam marched across the room and smacked him up the back of the head.

"Hey it worked!" She said.

"Ow okay." he said rubbing his head.

"Well Sam why don't we do that to get Joe and Stella together?"

"it wouldn't work." Nick said simply.

"Why?"

"Joe would not do that. He is a way way over the top romantic as much as he'll deny it. Kissing Stella because you two were singing kiss the girl would not work."

"Wait your calling Joe an over the top romantic? You write songs for a girl after knowing her for two minutes!" I joked.

"Okay let me rephrase. Joe is an over the top romantic. I am an over the top romantic person who never gets it right."

"Aww poor Nick." I cooed patting him on the top of his head.

"Ha ha." he said seriously grabbing my hand and keeping it from his curls.

Then he jabbed me in the side and I burst into giggles.

"Stop it!" I giggled trying to catch his hands.

I fell off the bean bag screaming tears streaming down my face.

"GET OFF!" I screeched laughing.

"Never!" (lol I'm making Carly bring out Nick's fun side). "The Lucas tickle monster is relentless!"

Nick had me pinned to the ground laughing at my insane giggles.

"So do you give up?"

"What did I do?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said letting me up.

"That was mean Nicholas." I said sternly.

"Well if it helps I've got an idea to get Joe and Stella together."

"What?"

"Joe wrote Stella a song a little while ago I think we should get him to sing it to her."

"That's your brilliant plan? I was expecting something better than that." I said slouching back into the bean bag.

"At least I have a plan." He said.

"Well I guess it's all we've got." I said. "I say we go for it."

(Sam's POV)

"Dang it Stell's they didn't kiss. Nick pinned her and everything and they didn't kiss." I whispered into my phone to Stella.

"Ugh! They are so infuriating! Carly brings out Nicks random fun side why aren't they together?"

"I don't know Stella. But don't worry I'll figure out a plan."

I hung up and watched the cute non-couple-who-should-be-a-couple laughing and talking. They so needed to get together.

*******************************************

Okay so how was it? Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I've realised that there is only going to be 2 more chapters. :( well seriously tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

New update quickly! I'm so happy. Oh and the song used is Jonas Brothers cause I can't make up a new song quickly so here ya go :)

****************************************************************

I was standing next to Freddie's "Nerd Cart" as Sam called it checking the ratings for the newest show.

"So what were the viewing figures?" Nick asked walking up behind me.

"Higher than ever." I said smiling. "I think the special guest star Nick Lucas helped with some people." I giggled.

"Well glad I could help." Nick said jokingly.

I giggled at the joke and hugged him.

"Thanks Nick." I whispered against his shoulder.

"I-It's okay." He stuttered a little.

I quickly let him go and turned back to the laptop clicking on the comments.

"Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Someone has started a new discussion section called Narly." I said confused.

"Narly? What's that?"

"Only one way of knowing." I clicked on the discussion board and my jaw dropped. I quickly closed the section before Nick saw it.

"W-w-well Nick I-I think you should get going and try to convince Joe to sing that song for Stella." I said pushing out the door.

"Carls what's up?"

"Nothing!" I said my voice raising in pitch as I slammed the door in his face.

Then I slid down the door the first comment imprinted in my mind.

'Nick and Carly would make such a cute couple! They should get together!'

Why was I so freaked out? We're just friends... aren't we?

(Nick (OMG Nick's POV! I don't think i've done this before))

"No Nick I am not going to sing Stella the song I wrote for her!" Joe shouted from across the room.

"Please Joe if not for me for Carly! And if not for Carly for Stella cause I swear Joe if you don't tell her how you feel soon someone in this house will go crazy!" I shouted back.

"I won't sing Stella's song for you or for your Girlfriend!" Joe shouted.

That floored me.

"C-Carly isn't my girlfriend!" I stuttered.

"yeah right! If she's not your girlfriend why have you written her four songs?"

"How do you know about those?" I asked then I slapped myself on the forehead Way to admit you like your friend by accident you idiot.

"I walked in the room and was practically attacked by paper!" Joe laughed.

"I-I-I- okay I like Carly. Now admit you like Stella and that you'll sing her song and I'll admit to Carly I like her." I might have been lying I'd never admit to Carly I like her she'll never feel the same way. It was different with Joe and Stella they were obviously in love.

"Deal!"

"Awesome!"

"Why are we shouting?"

"I think Kevin is rubbing off on us!"

"Lets stop now!"

"Okay."

That was the most random thing me and Joe have ever done. Carly and Kevin were rubbing off on me.

(Carly (next day))

I walked down the hallway. Why was I so shook up about this Narly thing? Okay maybe I thought Nick had a cute smile and sparkly eyes and yes I loved his singing voice and his hair... Wait Carly! Nick is your friend! He doesn't like you! Don't think of him like that he doesn't like you!

"Hey Carly."

"Nick!" I shouted nearly walking into him.

"Um are you okay?"

"Yeah! W-Why would you think something was wrong?" I asked smoothing my hair.

"You seem a little jumpy. Oh and I convinced Joe to sing the song. He said he'll do it today."

I smiled at him.

"Awesome!" I said happily. "When?"

Then I heard a guitar being played.

"Right now."

"OMG Nick hurry up!" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him after me towards Stella's locker ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. It's just Nick.

We rounded the corner and we saw Joe playing guitar to Stella who's eyes were shining and who looked like she was either about to run or jump on him.

"There she goes again the girl I'm in love- Mmph." he didn't even need to sing the first line for Stella to make her decision and it wasn't running away.

"Um Nick I think the plan worked." I joked as the entire school started cheering. Us included. Heck even the teachers were. And Joe and Stella didn't even notice that everyone was applauding the fact they were kissing.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Nick joked elbowing me gently in the side.

"The fact that they're kissing and that Joe just dropped your guitar to pick Stella up." I said pointing at the discarded guitar.

"LISA!" Nick shouted.

I giggled and held him back.

"Joe will pick it up when he puts Stella down." I told him.

"Okay." he said looking at my hand. I still had it resting on his arm. He looked up at me and his gaze locked with mine.

I froze as he lent towards me his lips brushed against mine and my hands tangled in his curls. My heart thundered in my chest as we both sunk into the kiss.

Then my eyes snapped open. I untangled my fingers from his hair looked at him before running away.

_What are you doing you idiot?_

_**************************************************************** _

_Aww_ poor Carly so confused. Okay we have ONE chapter left now :( But I MAY do a sequel afterwards depends on if YOU the readers want me to write a sequel. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading and please don't be afraid to tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadness people. First these twitter RP accounts I share with someone were hacked and now I'm finishing this. But i'm going to write more fics with Seddie Joella Kacy and the ship I have dubbed Narly as just a normal fic. So I want you to tell me what you honestly think of this fic as a whole. Tell me exactly what you think is wrong/right about it. **

**Disclaimer: yeah i've said this a lot. I do NOT own JONAS or iCarly or anything that seems familiar from another show/book/film so yeah thanks for reminding me I own nothing :'(**

******************************************************* **

**I ran out the doors down the streets all the way back to my house. I reached out to open the door only to find it locked.**

"**Spencer!" I cried hammering on the door.**

**Then I saw a note. **

**'Carls gone to meet Socko today if you get back before me I'll be back as soon as I possibly can just use your key.'**

**That was the thing I'd dropped my bag in the hallway and my key was in there. I sighed and slid down the door to sit on the floor.**

**_Why did I run? He was kissing me. He must like me._**

**But all I could think after that. _What if it was a pity kiss?_**

**I groaned and rested my head on my knees.**

"**Carly?" An all to familiar voice asked.**

"**Go away Nick." dang it I was crying? Since when?**

"**Carly I can't leave you crying."**

"**Yes you can."I whispered.**

"**Carly look i'm sorry."**

**My head snapped up to look at him.**

"**What the shoosh have _you_ got to be sorry for?" I asked glaring at him.**

"**I kissed you." He said simply.**

**I stood up to look him in the eye.**

"**Why the shoosh are you apologizing for that?"**

"**Cause by the way you ran away I don't think you wanted me to kiss you."**

**I stared at him my mouth hanging open.**

**He gently pushed it closed. **

"**So you didn't want me to kiss you?" He asked sadly.**

**I stared at him for another second before I took a deep breath.**

"**Nick... of course I wanted you to kiss me. I just thought you didn't want to kiss me." I had been staring at my feet.**

**Nick placed a finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking into his eyes again.**

"**I always wanted to kiss you Carly." He said then he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.**

**I froze a little before I melted against him. My fingers tangled in his hair. I couldn't breath my head was fuzzy I couldn't think of anything but keeping my lips pressed against his. **

"**Carl- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Spencer's surprisingly girlish scream.**

**I reluctantly pulled away from Nick to look at my older brother who was looking between us both. **

"**FINALY!" He shouted scooping us both up into a hug. "I knew it! I knew the minute Sam said you ran out and Nick came after you that this would happen! Oh wait!" He pulled out his phone. "SAM! I was right! They were kissing! I know it's amazing!" He opened the door and walked in still talking into his phone now to Stella.**

**(Sam POV)**

"**Freddie we did it!" I shouted handing the phone to Stella and throwing my arms around Freddie's neck.**

"**I know! Carly's going to kill us!"**

"**Kevin Nick's going to kill us." I heard Joe say.**

"**I think we should run."**

**Freddie's phone rang.**

"**Hello? Uh Sam it's for you."**

**I took the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Yeah you better run Puckett." Carly growled.**

"**See that's the tone of voice that scares me." I stuttered.**

"**I know that's why I'm using it. You guys are all so dead."**

"**Yeah Sam tell Joe and Kevin they had better keep an eye on their stuff."**

"**Uh o-okay." I hung up. "Guy's I'd keep an eye on your favourite things."**

"**MACY!" Kevin shouted grabbing Macy in a tight hug.**

"**I think favourite things as in not your girlfriends." Stella said.**

"**LINDA!"**

"**MY STRAIGHTENERS!"**

******************************************************* **

**Soo do you want one more chapter of this fic or a sequel? I wanted to finish with a little bit of funny vain Joe and some funny Kevin. Oh and I didn't think up Kevin his favourite guitar Linda it is from smileybubbles JONAS fic '14 Reasons Why Not.' that girl is amazing! She wrote my favourite ever Zoey 101 fic 'I Hate You More' go read it like now!**

**But before you go I'm going to do something I've never done before... could you maybeeeeee click the review button? I don't care if you bash my fic or whatever I just want to know what you think I want to know if you like it or just go 'this is rubbish' and close the page.**

**Thanks for reading! Love you all! **


End file.
